Sunny With a Chance of Memories
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: Response to the challenge by Raining Ink, Its been Sixty Years since he left and now Sam is back to respond to his Wife's dying wish. But things back home had changed drastically in his absence. Now Sam may be called once again to save the planet.
1. Every story Begins With a Name

A/N: After reading 'A New Beginning' by Raining Ink, I decided to take up the challenge. It's a good idea and, while I'm not too good with writing these kinds of fics, I wanted to dip into a future that Sam left behind and how things changed when he returned.

[][][][][][][][]

Sunny With a Chance of Memories

**Chapter 1: Every Story Begins with a Name**

Sam had driven for the entire ride from Canada to Nevada, only stopping to eat and sleep. Things had happened so fast. First he found out that he own life had been prolonged because of the All Spark. Now the love of his life had passed and, for lack of a better term, a sparkling sat in the passenger seat of his wife's prized 2021 Ford GT to accompany him to fulfill his wife's dying wish. Her words still burned into his memory.

_"You'll go back to them," she said as firmly as she was able. "Go back to them. They need you as much as you need them. Don't give up on everything just because I'm gone. You've got to live."_

A tear slid down his cheek at the memory, the last memory of his own life being robbed from him through his wife. He wanted nothing more than to stay by her side. To live in that house for as long as he could before he had to skip town. He just wanted to-

**Creator?**

The glyph snapped Sam out of his grief trip. Sam looked at his charge; a small sparkling named Spindle, and smiled a weary smile.

**Will you be alright, I see you leaking for your sparkmate.**

"I will be fine Spindle." He lied. Sam knew he wasn't going to be alright. He knew that the reunion would only making things worse for him emotionally but he kept driving. It was her last will and god damnit, he would fulfill it. Spindle had caught onto Sam's lie but decided to not continue the matter. He had tried back in New York, Kansas, and Utah but Sam didn't budge. Spindle decided that it was enough with the conversation.

**How long until we reach this 'Tranquility' you speak of?**

"Only in an hour, we just passed Ely so it's not long now." Sam said; glad to be off the topic of Mikaela.

**Creator, why do your Human towns have such weird names?**

Sam chuckled. "Could be anything, an event, a person, a former memory…" He trailed off and the rest of the ride was in silence.

_Damn you Primus. Damn you to the deepest Pit for robbing me of my own life._

[][][][][][][][]

In Tranquility, inside an older, yet more pristine looking house, a man just woke up from a good night's rest. He was about 25 and a natural blonde. He wore nothing but night shorts as he staggered to the bathroom for a morning shower. He had a muscular build and clean shave. The man took a ten-minute shower before exiting and putting on some clothing. Nothing stirred in the house, not even a single pen drop as the man walked down the stairs wearing a collared shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He casually walked to the kitchen and took out a loaf of bread, some eggs, and bacon. This morning routine happened for a few minutes once a day, every day for two years ever since his step-mother passed and his step-father vanished off the face of the earth.

He finished cooking his breakfast and set the plate down. He then proceeded to grab a photo of an older couple, possibly in their mid-forties along with a ten-year old child in the middle, and set the photo down on the other side of the table facing him. The mother was blonde with long hair representing her mother's while the man looked as if he came out of a punk-rock band. The man sat on the other side of the table and smiled at the photo.

"Ready to eat Mom, Dad." He said to the photo as if the people were sitting at the table with him and he begun to eat in silence. About a moment into his breakfast, His right pocked buzzed to life and the man pulled out his Cell Phone. The screen flickered to life as a text appeared on the screen with a number that he knew all too well.

_: Hey, we got to be at the NEST Nevada base by noon. You almost ready Kain? ~W:_

Kain looked at the clock, forgetting where he had to be. The clock read 9:27 AM and Kain sighed, wondering why his friend was texting him when they had more than two hours of time left. He quickly replied to the message his friend sent him.

_: It's not even 9:30 yet and the base is only an hour away. I will be out in a moment after I eat. See you in a bit Wasp. ~K:_

He finished eating and got up to clean his plate. Kain then picked up the photo and put it back on the shelf where he always left it. He then grabbed the house key, pocketed his phone, and walked out the door. Outside, Kain noticed something different out in the street. Sitting on the other side of the street, a Ford GT rested with a man inside. At first Kain wondered about the car itself, as the car was not a regular on this street. He then dismissed it as he walked over to his car, a dark green 2010 Chevy Camaro that, almost magically, rose on its axles at the presence of his human charge.

Kain heard a car door open followed by footsteps as the man that sat in the Ford GT calmly walked around his car and towards him. He turned around to see the man stop in front of his driveway.4

[][][][][][][][]

_Wait….no, it can't be…._

The dark green Camaro, known as Wasp, thought to himself as the man stood at the entrance of the driveway. He questioned who the person was and why he looked like _him._ It just couldn't be, not when it's almost been a vorm, a fragging vorm. He couldn't still be that young, no, he HAD to age. Wasp ran a scan over the man, a very light one but the man slightly flinched none the less. The results came back with a positive ID but Wasp couldn't believe it. It was Impossible to still be that young after sixty human years for Primus's sake. Even though the man's records were erased from existence, Wasp held onto a copy just in case something like this happened. But he was expecting an old, fragile man, not a 25-year old.

He felt an energy source pulse from the man, it was something…Alien and yet, Wasp recognized it. He denied it once again, knowing that the All Spark was destroyed over sixty years ago. He just had to get a closer look.

Wasp slowly rolled down the driveway and slightly nudged Kain as the human put a hand on his hood.

"I'm sorry; my car is a very old model. The breaks must be going out again…" Kain said but the man held up a hand to silence Kain.

"That's alright, please, let me see something about the car." He asked and Kain moved to the side. The man put his hand onto the car hood and, with that one touch, Wasp knew it really was him.

"Sir, may I ask what you are doing?" Kain asked and the man turned to meet him eye to eye and smiled.

"It's alright, I see you have come in contact with them too." He said and then turned to face the car again. "You know, as much as I really don't like the new paint job, it's nice to meet you again after so long."

"Sam?" Wasp asked and the man nodded.

"Hello again, Bumblebee."

[][][][][][][][]

A/N: Ah yes, those midnight stories that you write after you read something that plagues your mind of plot bunnies. I do not plan on having this story become a long fic, just a short one, maybe five or six chapters. Hope this is good, Raining Ink. :D


	2. Catching Up

A/N: I know it's been a bit but a writers idea is not made overnight. (I lie; this stuff comes out while I have insomnia) So before I begin, let me say a few things.

To all my readers, I love you all. Each time you fav my story, I smile, you put my story on story alert, my mood instantly rises, when you review, I am sent on a high like a drug.

Did I tell you that my work comes out when I am moody? Yeah a guy getting moody, it happens. Will I doc my mood while I write? No.

So let's start now.

Catching Up

For a while, everything sat in silence. Sam couldn't believe it was this easy. He had entered town with the thought of finding the one person that he had reason to believe was still around ever since he left Canada for Nevada.

Annabelle Lennox.

Before he and Mikaela skipped town, the Lennox family left their family farm and traded it in for a suburban life in Tranquility. They had settled into a house not too far from his parents and, from what he remembered, were living happily since. That was sixty years ago, when everything was planned out. Now he returned expecting Annabelle instead of this blonde man. Well, it's time to find some answers.

"Excuse me but dose a woman by the name of Annabelle Lennox live here?" he asked. The blonde man looked down and Sam had known all too well what that expression meant. He felt a sense of dread with the expression and wished that he never asked the man at all. The man brought his head up and responded with a sense of depression.

"She…she passed on in a helicopter crash two years ago." The man said. Sam already saw that he was lost in memories. Before anything else could be said, Bumblebee spoke up.

"Hey Kain, we got two and a half hours, could you give us some time alone?" 'Bee asked. Kain nodded and headed inside, lost in thought. When the man entered the house, 'Bee opened up the driver side door.

"Get in. We have a lot to talk about."

Sam walked to the driver side door and got in, closing the door himself and locking it. It felt relieving to enter the comfort of his former guardian. He missed the safety of the Autobot for all these years.

"Where's your sparkmate?" The question was sudden as Sam remembered all too well of the events that took place just a week ago.

"She passed on due to old age 'Bee-"

"My designation is _Wasp_ now." Wasp said in mid-sentence. Sam took the name in. Had 'Bee moved on without him? Had dismissed him as just another person when he left? He mentally shook the thought out of his head. _No need to dwell on the expected._ Sam said to himself. _Now it's my turn._

"So what about you, why the name change?" Sam asked.

"To keep me focused on the task on hand at the time. My new paint job and name change were to keep my processor off your absence."

"What task was that?"

"Megatron is offline, the war is over." Wasp said. Sam's lips formed a soft smile but the smile faded just as fast.

"When did the war end?" He asked.

"Ten earth years after you left." Sam instantly drooped down, thinking to himself.

"Nobody came to get me?" He asked.

"Starscream took over after he offlined Megatron. The Decepticon army split in half, one side following Starscream and the other half following Shockwave. The Autobots spent another twenty earth years negotiating with Shockwave and taking down Starscream. We lost Will Lennox and Robert Epps in the campaign against Starscream." The green Autobot said. Sam really didn't know what to think. Those two gave their lives to defend Earth and they didn't get to see the end of it? Why was fate this cruel? "Now, Shockwave is using the Decepticons to rebuild Cybertron but that won't be for many vorns and even then, I doubt that Cybertron will return to its former glory."

Sam was glad that the war was over but disappointed at the losses. He still had another question about someone else. "What about Annabelle?"

The car sank on its axles at the question. "During the Decepticon campaign, shrapnel from a modified cybertronian mine hit and nearly killed her. Ironhide managed to transport her to Ratchet as quickly as he could at the time. He also was hit by the mine, his alt-mode badly damaged. Ratchet saved Annabelle but was unable to save Ironhide as he is currently in stasis lock. Unfortunately for Annabelle, she could not produce offspring."

"What about Kain?" He asked.

"Kain Highwind is the adopted son of Annabelle and Daniel Highwind. He is 25 and currently my charge." Sam's entire body sank.

"So you did re-" Sam was cut short as Wasp took over.

"I did not replace you Sam. I am only taking over where Ironhide left off as Kain is the only member of the Highwind Family."

"Only member? What about the father?"

"Daniel Highwind disappeared without a trace when Annabelle passed on two years ago in our current campaign." Wasp said. Sam had a look of interest and Wasp quickly caught on. "Explaining the current situation would take too long and Kain needs to be on base by noon. Do you want to accompany us?"

Sam nodded. "I would like to but let me get my…son." Sam said, sounding a little uneasy at the term 'son'. Wasp didn't catch the tone of his voice as the car rose up on the axles in excitement.

"You have a son?" Wasp asked, sounding excited to see the new Witwickey.

"Well, technically…yes but he's…a sparkling." And at that moment, Wasp lost it.

"WHAT!" The Camaro roared. Sam covered his ears but that proved useless. "How did- How is it even- Your kidding, your FRAGGING kidding right? How did you come across a Sparkling? I thought the All Spark was-" The Camaro stopped in mid-sentence and quickly scanned Sam, to which he fidgeted slightly. "No, nononono. That…that can't be right."

Sam merely chuckled. "Busted…"

[][][][][][][][][][]

At the NEST Nevada base, the command room rustled with six people sitting at different stations monitoring the computers, looking for any signs out of the ordinary. The area in question is Tokyo, Japan and the person they were looking for goes by the name: Rubicante.

A girl, blonde hair wearing a white lab coat along with black slacks and white boots sat next to a green clad girl who died her hair green, possibly going through her mid life crisis. Across the room were the youngest members of the group, two prodigal teenagers, one a boy and the other a girl and both twins. The boy wore a red T-shirt and shorts while the girl wore a white T-shirt and Blue Jeans. In the back, a blonde man, wearing a black suit with a dark red tie, sat and monitored the railway stations in Japan. A bald man (save for the black ponytail hair) sat running communications with the Japanese base of operations. He also wore a suit but it wasn't as nice as the blonde man's.

This, and three others, made up one of the most pristine squads in the NEST base, Delta.

And their commander got ready to walk in any second. Two man burst through the door, both men aggravated with each other and the tension rose in the once calm command room. Both men had snow white hair and wore the NEST military uniform. One was shorter than the other and not as built, but he was ready to bite the head off the other.

"Golbez, I am not saying this as a soldier, I am saying this brother to brother. You are not a commander of my team, nor are you apart of it." The smaller man said. From his facial expression, he wanted to slug the man across the face.

"I apologize Cecil but if it wasn't for me and my command, we would have lost a year's worth of surveillance if our suspect got away." Golbez shot back. "Besides, your leadership is weak compared to-"

"That's because I don't treat my men as expendable people. My team has been handpicked because they can do their job better than anyone else on this damn planet. I'm sorry that you are too thick minded to even understand that." Cecil interrupted. "Because of you, you nearly blew the operation, almost got Rydia killed," He pointed to the girl with green hair. "Kain almost exposed from his sniper position, Palom and Porom's cover blown" His finger shifted to the twins. "and nearly got the suspect killed since Kain had to disarm him using a well placed shot from his rifle. Because of your last second command, you caused a scene that was nearly blown out of proposition. If it wasn't for the American and the Japanese government along with the Autobots who JUST BARELY managed to cover it up, we would be knee deep in shit right about now!"

Golbez just glared at him. "Yes and under YOUR command, we would have lost him and a year's worth of surveillance. That was our chance to catch our suspect and figure out Rubicante's location. With MY last second command, we now have a general area that Rubicante feels safe even though your communications officer Yang" he motioned to the bald man. "has to work overtime."

"He has to work overtime because of you. Now, if you excuse me, we both have paperwork to be filled." Cecil said, shoving his bother out the door.

"Brother, I will not-" by that time, Cecil already shoved him out of the command room.

"GOOD DAY BROTHER!" Cecil yelled and slammed the door on his brother's face. Sometimes he wondered how he put up with him. Granted, he was happy when his brother got him the job a few years ago, when he was twenty five. Now, for the last four years, he partially wanted to strangle the man.

"So that's why Edge is so pissed." Rydia said while texting said person.

"What's up?" asked Cecil, who was now interested.

Rydia looked up from her phone to answer him. "Well he's not too happy that you are your brother barged into the mess hall and, from his words, 'spilled Mexico' all over his shirt." She said with a chuckle.

A smile formed around Cecil's mouth, he would never forget the image of the Japanese Ninja who had the contents of a Burrito all over his shirt. He would go over the tape in the security room later with Red Alert, who must be laughing after his tenth replay of the tape.

Well at least the security 'bot got a show. But now it was time to get back to work.

"Hey Edward," Cecil's head turned to the blonde man. "Any sign of our guy?" Edward looked at the screen and started to flip through recordings. It took maybe five minutes before Cecil got an answer.

"Last sighting was around 4 PM yesterday, but he hasn't made any appearance yet and I can't figure out what train he uses. This is the only subway station that the man feels safe in." Edward flipped through a few more recordings. "Wonder what got him spooked?"

Cecil than turned to the blonde woman with a laptop in her lap. "Rosa, were you able to crack into his network yet?"

"Negative," the blonde responded as she took her gaze away from her laptop. "Every time I get close in hacking the system, the entire server resets, they know that someone is trying to hack into the network."

Cecil muttered a curst under his breath. "Ok then, try at around noon, it should be 2 AM in Japan by then. " He said calmly and then turned to the Twins and Rydia. "Palom, Porom, Rydia, when Kain gets on base, I need to see the four of you in private about our most recent mission." The three others nodded. Cecil pulled out a cell phone and scrolled down a list of contacts. The phone highlighted the name K. Highwind and he pushed the call button. After three rings, the person in question picked up.

"Hello?" Kain asked.

"Yes, are you on your way to the base? I need to speak with you."

"I'm on my way but…we may not be able to speak when I get there." Kain said over the phone, sounding a little uneasy. Cecil took the hint and walked out of the command room.

"You're being followed?" Cecil asked, concern in his voice.

"Not quite, more like I'm bringing someone along. Tell Optimus to meet us at the main gate."

"Wait, who and why?" Cecil asked.

"The once forgotten savior of our planet." Kain said to answer both questions.

[][][][][][][][][][]

A/N: Yay, Chapter two is done! A lot of you viewers are going to be happy with this. Now it looks like I have got some explaining to do.

Yes Ironhide is out of commission until I decide to bring him back. It was hard to put that detail about him and Annabelle. It's going to be twice as hard for me later on.

Aww Spindle didn't get screen time, He will next chapter.

If you haven't already noticed, Yup The original human cast of Transformers BESIDES Sam has been replaced with the Final Fantasy IV Cast. It's a balsey move and this is NOT a crossover. All characters are AU characters. Think of them as Dimensional doubles.

Unlike in FFIV where Cecil is a complete Pansy till AFTER he saves Rosa (What am I saying, he's a pansy throughout most of that game.) AU Cecil is willing to kick his brother's ass for a screw up.

Yes Rosa is in love with Cecil and no there will not be a love triangle between Cecil, Rosa, and Kain. Kain is ten years younger than Cecil and Rosa.

To make it easier for you readers, Palom is the boy, Porom is the girl, shame on you for not knowing that. :P

Rydia and Edge do have something going on between the two, though Rydia won't admit it.

And now the Challenge for Raining Ink. You gave me a plot bunny now I donate one to you. My challenge is to write a One-Shot about Annabelle and Ironhide called "Landmine". I know this one shot may kill you but so will the last few chapters kill me. If you decide to take this challenge, good luck. :D

Reviews are like drugs to me. Please Review.


	3. An apology

A note about chapter three.

That chapter was a hideous train wreck. Between the inconsistancies, borrowing without asking, and just how badly described the new charaectors are, the entire chapter needs to be scrapped and remake. The chapter was rushed and I really just threw stuff in there as if I really didn't care.

I plan on scrapping it and remaking it very soon. I am sorry for the inconvience. Once again, I apologize to Kiruya for the idiocy of that chapter. I had no intention to mock you in any way.

So, Chapter 3 is scrapped for now.

T.F.W.


End file.
